clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hat Pop
Hey Hat Pop! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 DA SKATER! 20:39, 14 December 2008 (UTC) OMIGOSH! HAT!!!! Hey Dude!!! I've been here when i'm not on CP Wiki. I'll get on CP Wiki right now. --Spongebobrocks09 01:17, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hat Pop! You should make a page called "Hat Pop" and put the info on your user on to there! It's on YouTube! Anyway, Check out this page! Go to my user page, it's one of the characters. Well, I'll give you one hint, It's a page I made, but, it's not on my list of pages I made. Oh yeah, and no going through my contribs! That's cheating! XD -Metalmanager RE: Award Of course I got your award! It's precious!! :) --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:52, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Private party! Hey, Hat Pop, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:19, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hey your really good at drawing. Artist Hey your really good at drawing. Baby N. Impression Hey, Hat Pop. Thanks again for drawing Ninjinian. If you don't mind, I need another two drawings of Ninjinian's baby brother, Baby N.. You should be able to know how he would look like. But don't start yet. I will have more updates on it tomorrow. Thanks again, Hat Pop. If you need anything in return, don't hesitate to ask ;). -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 21:28, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Want to be friends? Re:Hello thanks Hi! Please vote at the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship! For me! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:13, 4 May 2009 (UTC) hi thanks on my new page Request Lovebirds could not help me, and so as another user. Therefore, I need help from you to draw my image. I need a potrait of Bezul Mostafique, any size. Bezul has circular glasses, and is plain black. He wears a smile. I hope you could do it. I'm counting on you. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) He's a penguin. And your siggy's talk link links to the Club Penguin Wiki user talk page of yours. Please change your siggy in to correct it. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 12:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) TAILS! HELP ME! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop '''Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:28, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Runner Request (if you can) Hey, Hat! I wanted a drawing request. It is for a Duel Runner. Could you try and draw the bike in this picture?. I'll need it for this game cover I am doing called Speed World. Or if you can't, that's OK. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 18:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I have 2 articles I have 2 articles I need help with. Be sure to edit them! *Evil Pengy *Blary Thanks! --Chill57181 23:00, 16 June 2009 (UTC) HELP! Explorer says I can't name G's brother "Blary" because there is already a B in his family. Can I keep the name Blary or do I have to change it? --Chill57181 00:03, 17 June 2009 (UTC) messege about kalin from ninjainator upload that image and put it on kalin (Ninjinan told me to tell you this)Leekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 20:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here is your proof I ran it through an IP check system. :Actually, that's inconclusive. That doesn't even show a command, just parameters, and you are suggesting you hacked MediaWiki to do that (extremely unlikely). If you want something conclusive, done. ~Joey~ [[User talk:Joeyaa|^Talk^'']] 19:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::Thats not much proof. thats 0 proof. You should know all about check user Mr "Brute Commander" --Uberfuzzy 19:18, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Pic Request! Not much on this one. Just take Ninjinian's normal bandana picture, widen him and do something else with his eyes and take off the badana and put on the Music Jam 2009 Green Headphones. How is the Kalin image going????? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:42, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Hat Pop. Because I am making a new article for Ninjinian's long-lost brother (if you've read the "Life & Childhood Memories"). -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 16:51, 20 July 2009 (UTC) A message from Club Penguin Utilities Hello, Your bills have been lowered significantly. Electricity WAS: 500 Coins NOW: 100 Coins Water WAS: 100 Coins NOW: 50 Coins Phone WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 25 Coins Internet WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 20 Coins Cable WAS: 50 Coins NOW: 20 Coins Have a great day! ~DavidMichael, Club Penguin Utilities CPW Help! Wompus blocked me on the cpw please un-block me! Unknown4 16:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Change on the Crow Change on the image of Crow. Will it be satisfying if you drew him mixing turntables on a DJ set like the one in the Night Club? With his green headphones on looking at the turntables while one flipper is on the turntables scratching a record? Thanks, Hat Pop. Let me know of that. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:57, 27 July 2009 (UTC) New Sig Like it? --Yorkay The Porkay 13:53, 6 August 2009 (UTC) THE QWERTY Keyboard Layout 9:57:00 AM QWERTYUIOP{} ASDFGHKL:" ZXCVBNM<>? 9:58:00 AM ... Wompus Doesen't know how to use the block tool. Over little things like that he blocks someone. Now hes acting like a proffesional admin or something. Its drivin me crazy. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 11:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Upload Crow Sorry if I'm bothering you or anything, but I need the Crow image. Yeah you said that it's not uploading. I'm sorry. 'IF YOU CAN, upload the image on somewhere like FileHive or TinyPic then post the link on my talk. Again, I'm sorry for bothering you. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:12, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your image, at last! Hat Pop . . . . you are super awesome. I have nothing else to say. My words have no feelings in them. BUT I AM SOOOOOO thankful to you. It looks awesome. Crow looks a little bit kiddy & chick, but forget that! Thank you once again. Your the coolest! Now where's the other picture? LOL. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:14, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Pic Please I would like an orange penguin with a bandana, any random other clothes you want to add, and a black puffle. Please and Thank you --''' ' [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] User talk:Anniemoos 18:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :A bandana is [[Ninjinian's style. You don't see Crow going off wearing Kwiksilver's blue mail bag. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) My peng on cp always wears the orange bandana... --''' ' [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] User talk:Anniemoos 19:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Though, [[Ninjinian had the style before. We need to think of a compromising action. How about wearing a different kind of bandana? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'''User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I think he means the red bandana, Ninj. Anyway, I'll be working on the image. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:08, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I was just about to recommend a red bandana, then I got into an Edit conflict with you & Screwbal. Hat Pop, try making into a different style of Ninjinian's if Anniemoose doesn't mind. You've got too much pressure on you. Anniemoose's penguin pic, Kalin's pic & now Screwball. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) All right, now I feel guilty about requesting a picture. Take all the time you need with it. --Screwball86 19:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Nooo. Don't feel guilty of what I'' said. It's Hat Pop's choice. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 19:16, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I like Ninj's idea of making a different version of his peng --''' ' [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] [[User talk:Anniemoos 19:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, It looks great!!!! --''' ' [[User:Anniemoose98|'Anniemoose98,]] Screwball86 19:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) A Thank You Hey Hat Pop, I just wanted to thank you for that image. It's perfect. So thanks. God Bless and have a good one. --Screwball86 21:49, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Saint Ninjinian III Beard Hey, Hat Pop. Could you just add a beard, a little hunch and a walking stick to Ninjinian's bandana picture, and upload it in another image. I need it for Saint Ninjinian III, which I am making exclusively for the Giant Swiss-Terrain Cookie War. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 14:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ... no reply or anything? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Movie Hey Hat Pop, I was just wondering if we could get started on writing the Club Penguin movie, since it's deadline is October 24. Just wanted to let you know. Have a good one. --Screwball86 00:45, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE: Saint Ninjinian III Beard Thank you. I also asked IPeng for a Kalin image, and I've been waiting for it for some months, but I guess I'll just have to find an ingenious typical black puffle. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ZOMBIE HAT POP and Character Future Hello Hat Pop! I made this image for you. This is Hat Pop after she was bitten by a zombie. In this theory, she's still on the Side of Good, just a zombie. How about writing your character's future? How about her future having her AS a zombie, and she was exumed for sentimental reasons, because no one wanted to see the fun-loving ninja-rabbit penguin die. I'll write more tommorrow, it's bedtime now. How is it that your character STILL looks lovable, even as an animated corpse? We'll never know........ --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 02:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- RE: Message ::I don't mean your character turn into a zombie until December, we're talking very long-term, like TSP AI. In other words, what to do with Hat Pop after she dies, like they did with TSP. The theory is as follows: your penguin, Hat Pop, lives a long and successfuly life. At the very end of her days, and upon her death, Hat Pop's mourners are so upest to see her go, that some of them refuse to let her go. Since TSP AI is a computer, and there are no other places, bodies, or computers to put Hat Pop in to continue her existence, they decide to bring her back from the grave as a ghost. ::So, a bunch of characters hire a Gothguin to recite a COC-abiding spell to call forth HP's ghost. Of course, I don't really know how I'll sneak in a ghost summoning system, officially termed a "seance", though Shroomsky successfully performed an exorcism of the Fourth Wall, making it highly doable. I was thinking that the ghost summoner would act like a telephone (complete with dial and ringing tones), as seen in Courage the Cowardly Dog. Then, there's the whole other aspect, the fact that Hat Pop's ghost didn't return on its own, but was called fourth by someone else. I don't see that as a violation of Free Will myself. ---- Zombie "Facts" (not facts because zombies are fictional, but it was in a trivia book) ::Anyway, that wasn't the end result. The Gothguin screws up the spell he was reciting, and Hat Pop reappears as a zombie. Now, that is an odd way to reappear, but I did find a lot of information on zombies. Seriously, I did. One of my favorite "useless trivia" books covered zombies on two of its pages. *Allow me to discuss zombies for a bit. **Zombies can not exist, so says the triva book, without eating some sort of creature. It states that zombies live off the liquid of what they eat and must eat to live. Since Hat Pop is too kind to go after brains of creatures, nor would she anyway, I figured out that giving her some raw meat, say, fish, would sustain her very easily. **According to the book, zombies can only go a maximum of five years, because they are, in essence, a moving corpse, and are decomposing. That can be overcome with modern techniques for handling the dead. I went to this body museum with my mother, they had actual bodies preserved so you could see what they look like. My mother and I thought it would be sickening, but it was really amazing. They had used some sort of chemical to preserve the bodies, which had been donated over thirty years ago (by anonymous patrons, it's illegal to name them), in perfect condition. **Zombie arms don't fall off every few seconds, that was just a one-time gag. Like anything that rots, it takes a long time for something to break off. If it breaks off, they can reattach it. Reality has the technology to do that witha body. **The book states that in order to kill a zombie, its brain must be destroyed. Even if everything else is destroyed, but the brain is intact, the zombie continues, hence the talkign zombie heads or moving arms. **If a zombie bites a creature, it instantly becomes a zombie. If a zombie comes in contact with a major wound on a living creature, they become zombies upon their death. If a zombie explodes, and something is hit by a part of the zombie, the victim also becomes a zombie, instantly. **Zombies can survive in day or night. Also, the freezing Antarctic cold would easily preserve Hat Pop, and along with preservation chemicals and embalming fluids, Zombie Hat Pop could exist forever, like TSP AI. That's the plan, try and consider it! I'd try it on one of my own characters, but I already had Shroomsky slated as a ghost, and Turtleheimer to just... die. Tortoises can live over one hundred and fifty years! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 23:38, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ---- Zombie, DEFINATELY ZOMBIE. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yurtle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 01:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Did You Draw This? I looked in the Community Fan Art and I saw this. Did you draw it? It looks like something you drew. If you did, I would love to use it in an upcoming article of mine. Also, the Saint Ninjinian III drawing & Ninjinian's Halloween costume (giant cookie) need to be done. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:09, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Here's a pic for you! Sorry I forgot to give you a gift. I hope you like this pic I made for you today. --Speeddasher You're welcome. --Speeddasher Hey, HP Could you improve your parody article on the UCPFW? Click here Thank you! Citcxirtcem 01:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC)